versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Voltron is the eponymous robot of the multiple different series of the same name. Background Around 10,000 years ago, Voltron was created by the Altean king Alfor on the planet Altea as a means to defend the universe. Using trans-reality steel and the power of quintessence, Alfor created what may very well have been the greatest weapon in the universe. However, Zarkon, a close friend of Alfor, along with his wife, began to grow mad with power as they were exposed to Quintessence. This led to Zarkon leading the Galra people to attack the Alteans and destroy them, leaving nearly no survivors. For thousands of years, the universe was under siege as the Galran Empire grew larger and larger. However, when some cadets of the Galaxy Garrison on Earth stumbled upon one of Voltron's Lions and began to pilot it, they quickly discovered the Castle of Lions, where some of the last few Alteans were. There, the Lions and the potential pilots of Voltron were gathered, and the universe was given a new hope. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (The power of Voltron and Lotor's sword can create holes in reality that are capable of destroying the universe, and can only be neutralized by infinite energy. Superior to the Balmera and many other Galra ships, which helped contribute to temporarily stalling a universal collapse.) | Multiverse Level (Defeated Honerva and her mech, which was capable of destroying all realities, which there are a countless number of.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Faster than the Lions are. Superior to the Castle of Lions and Galra warships speedwise, which are capable of this.) | Likely Immeasurable (Existed outside of all timelines. Outraced a universe's space-time collapse.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Unharmed by powerful Altean magic, which can create its own realities.) | Multiverse Level (Survived Honerva's laser, which destroyed several timelines just by firing.) Hax: Space-Time Manipulation (Can create portals to the Quintessence Field by tearing apart reality) Intelligence: Most Paladins are average to incredibly high. The Lions and Voltron themselves show evidence of sentience and can often control themselves much better than the pilots could before they truly became one with the machines. Stamina: Nigh infinite. Powered by quintessence, which is an energy source capable of powering planets for years. Even when they are drained of energy, they can immediately recharge and become even stronger. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Flight *Summoning: Voltron can summon weapons out of nowhere and create them. *Portal Creation: Can create portals to the Quintessence field by altering space and time. However, creating too many portals will make an unstable black hole capable of absorbing the universe. *Ice Manipulation: The Blue Lion can freeze things with its cannon. *Plant Manipulation: The Green Lion can grow plants in machinery and completely destroy them internally. *Heat Manipulation *Invisibility Techniques None notable. Equipment *Black Lion *Red Lion *Green Lion *Blue Lion *Yellow Lion *Shield *Sword Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with a monster that destroyed half of a moon by waking up *Can cut apart moon-sized battleships with its sword *Superior to weapons that can harm a Balmera, which is a living planet *Tougher and stronger than the Yellow Lion, which harmed a Robeast capable of destroying moons *Superior to the magic of Haggar, which is stated as being capable of destroying planets Speed/Reactions *Faster than all of the Lions **The Black Lion flew past stars incredibly quickly when Keith was going to rescue his team **The Blue Lion flew to the edge of the solar system in seconds **All of the Lions embarked on a trip to Earth that would have taken them two years while they were at least a galactic distance away **The Green Lion could avoid ion cannon blasts, which are at least the speed of light **The Red Lion is known as being faster than all of the other Lions, and Voltron is beyond even them *Should be superior to Galran warships, which tracked the Castle of Lions after they made it past several galaxies *The Castle of Lions can outspeed a supernova Durability/Endurance *Took a blast from the Zaiforge cannons for an extended period of time *Made of trans-reality steel, which is harder than most anything else in the Legendary Defender universe *Even Haggar, a withered old woman, could take a blast of Quintessence *Can take hits from all manners of robots and robeasts, including one that could destroy moons Skill/Intelligence *Shiro is one of the most skilled pilots, as he could pilot a ship that traveled at 50 km/s on his own accord *Pidge is capable of hacking massive Galra warships and has a deeper understanding of the universe than many Galaxy Garrison members do *Lance has impressed even the other members of his team with his shooting, despite only dedicating himself to sniping not long prior *Hunk was trained by the Galra and is such a masterful chef that he made a mall become an overnight success *Keith is a skilled swordsman comparable to other members of the Blade of Marmora, who plan coups on the Galra Empire regularly *Allura has ten thousand years worth of Altean knowledge Weaknesses *Can be temporarily drained of energy *When they are divided, they usually lose all power *The pilots of Voltron still do not fully understand the intricacies of Voltron itself *The pilots are only truly at their most powerful when they are one with each other and their machines *The Quintessence Field portals can create a black hole that can kill them along with all life in the universe Sources VS Battle Wiki Darkanine Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Voltron Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Large Planet Level Category:High Universe Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Multiverse Level Category:Immeasurable Speed